


The Faunus and the Human

by ExoticBuns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Beauty and the Beast AU, Blake is kind of a bitch tbh, F/F, I'm blanking on tags guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticBuns/pseuds/ExoticBuns
Summary: {This story has been DISCONTINUED indefinitely}Blake Belladonna was raised in a small town exclusively populated by faunus. Fate has her in the hands of a human, the sole resident of an enchanted castle that she refuses to explain.Is Yang able to see past her appearance and appreciate the person underneath, or does she only see Blake as a pet that needs to be fed and brushed?





	1. Little Town

**Author's Note:**

> I'm diving head first into this one boys! I haven't even finished chapter two as of publishing this first chapter so wish me luck on that. Do NOT expect regular uploads, because you will be disappointed.
> 
> Sorry chaps

Birds chirped joyfully, filling the crisp morning air with song. Blake inhaled deeply, immediately recognizing the smell of fresh bread. The baker's son passed by her not a second later, lips wide in a smile as he greeted her. His blonde hair was messy, making it obvious that he had just recently been dragged out of bed.

"Good morning, Blake!" His eyes sparkled with admiration as she smiled in return. "What are you doing in town so early?" He asked her curiously, his yellow tail gently bobbing behind him as they walked.

"I just finished this book and was going to the bookshop for another." She answered simply, lifting the book that she carried with her. The boy stopped as they reached the market place and his father greeted him with a pat on the shoulder before unloading the bread from his cart.

"What was it about?" He asked as he turned back to face her, blue eyes shimmering with interest. Blake's own expression lifted, grateful that he had even bothered to ask.

"It's about an ogre and a princess stuck in a tower that's guarded by a dragon." She relinquished the information eagerly, clearly fond of the story. She opened her mouth to continue her summary, though the baker cut her off.

"Sun!" He grabbed his son by the collar and dragged him behind the stall. "Quit talking and work!" Blake giggled at Sun's disappointed expression as he reluctantly complied with his father's wishes. She continued down the path of the market, the bookstore not very far from the baker's stall.

Blake appreciated the short exchanges she shared with Sun, even if it was clear that he was simply attracted to her. He was polite enough to treat her in a friendly manner, but at the end of the day it was all just an act. His friendship was just his attempt to get closer to her, to claim her. Every man in this town was like that, though she had come to terms with it.

Blake was relieved to know she would soon be in a more comfortable environment. This bookshop had become almost her second home at this point. The door to the side shop opened with a small rattle of a bell, welcoming its newest customer. Blake was immediately greeted by the owner, the man a familiar faunus similar to her own father in more than one way. Tukson greeted her with a smile, dropping his current task entirely to help her.

"Blake! You're out early!" A hearty chuckle came from him, the sound rumbling in his chest. His smile was nothing but friendly, familial almost.

"Good morning. I came to return the book I borrowed." She handed him the book before hurrying to the largest bookshelf, already browsing for another as he watched her with a bewildered expression.

"You're finished already?" He set the book aside on the counter, crossing his arms and tilting his head curiously as he watched her.

"I just couldn't put it down!" Blake enthused with a quick glance over her shoulder. She returned to browsing, thumbing through several spines before speaking up. "I don't suppose you have anything new?"

"Not until tomorrow." He told her with a small laugh. A small sigh of disappointment escaped her and his smile faded. "It's difficult to get new books all the way out here." Her feline ears perked and she turned to face him, surprise in her eyes as though she hadn't realized that her disappointment was so obvious.

"Oh, that's alright." She assured him. Her eyes returned to the bookshelf, now with purpose. Her hand glided over spines to a single book, plucking it out of the row. "I'll borrow this one instead." The motion seemed so flawless it was as though she had memorized its position.

She had.

"That one?" Tukson's eyebrows raised in surprise, though his expression quickly settled into one of slight amusement.

"Goodness, Blake. How many times have you read that one already?" Her ears lowered along with her gaze, admittedly embarrassed that he had even noticed.

"It's my favorite." She confessed, clutching the book tightly against her chest. "Two star crossed lovers fighting to be together against all odds? What's more romantic than that?" He shook his head rather than answering, clicking his tongue with amusement in his eyes.

"Well, if you like it so much then it's yours." He offered with a wide smile, something akin to pride in his eyes. She looked up in surprise, golden eyes betraying the hesitant excitement that she attempted to conceal.

"As in keep it? Are you sure?" He nodded firmly, confident with his decision. A single book that hardly anyone read anyway was worth hardly anything compared to the thankfulness clear in her eyes. "No, I-I can't just take it for free! I'll buy it from you!"

"No need, missy." Tukson insisted as he ushered her outside. "Just make sure to tell all your friends about my shop!" She turned around to face him, hesitating when she saw how pleased he was with himself.

"I don't..." She paused and silently decided that it was unnecessary to admit that she had no friends. "Um...thank you. Thank you very much." She turned to leave, glancing back one last time to see him waving farewell.

It felt nice to accept such a gift and know that the giver had no ulterior motives. Tukson had simply noticed how much she valued the book and had made a kind gesture. There was nothing more to it and Blake for once felt comfortable with such a gift. She walked back through the market, intending to return home and assist her father. His creations so often went awry and Blake wanted to be sure she was around if he needed help. She certainly wouldn't want him getting hurt.

//////

Emerald eyes scanned the crowd of faunus, narrowing as they caught sight of a familiar head of raven hair. Her nose was already deep inside of a book, red leather cover with silver accents. Adam's lips curled into a smirk and he reached to his companion's shoulder, bringing her attention to where his was.

"Look there, Amitola. See that beauty, exuding elegance with every step?" He straightened himself and pushed his shoulders back, quickly gliding a single hand through his fiery red hair. "I'm going to make her mine. Watch and see."

"Isn't she the inventor's daughter?" Ilia stopped him before he could walk away and he turned to her with a harsh glare.

"What if she is? What difference does it make?" He asked her defensively, annoyed that his compatriot might keep him from pursuing such a beautiful girl. He wouldn't put it past her to simply be jealous of him, knowing that he had far more of a chance than she.

"Well, her father is..." She made a vague gesture with her hands and Adam's nose scrunched up as he attempted to decipher what she meant.

"Crazy?" He attempted with a shrug.

"Oh, definitely. The old man thinks he can solve all the world's problems with a few knick knacks. Still, he's awfully strong. And very protective of his little girl."

"Please, I'm not intimidated by an old man!" Adam declared proudly before hurrying towards the content felid faunus. "Wait just a moment, beautiful!" The young woman did not lift her gaze from her book, the dismissal only serving to frustrate the man. He was admittedly a bit eager, but he'd be damned not to at least capture the girl's attention. He stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Huh?" Her gaze finally lifted, though it took bumping into him directly for it to happen. He smiled down at her, his brow quirking upwards in amusement. Golden eyes met emerald, like beams of sunlight against a field of grass. "Oh. Adam."

"I'm glad you can recognize me, considering how focused you were on that book." He chuckled and plucked the book from her hands, looking over it with curiosity. Blake attempted to snatch it back from him, but he spun around to dodge her attacks. " _Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the maids and cut off their heads_." Adam's expression settled into a sneer. "Darling, a young lady should not be reading something so violent."

"It's a romance, not that it's any of your business." She huffed as she finally snatched the book away from him. Adam's eyes narrowed and soon he straightened proudly, running his hand between the dark horns that contrasted the blood red of his hair. This girl was lucky that he found her poor attitude endearing, if a bit tiring.

"There are so many more useful things to be doing than _reading_." He frowned at Blake's judgmental glare, a sudden challenge sparking between them. Adam supposed that reading was not so strange; it added to the girl's charm. If she wanted to challenge the status quo then at least she was not learning to fight. He smirked and leaned closer into her space, relishing the surprise in her eyes and the catch in her breath. "You are lucky you're beautiful."

"And you are lucky I have patience." She pushed him away and walked past with such an air of confidence that Adam could not resist watching her leave.

"I think that went well." Ilia commented as she approached him, an amused smile on her lips. He scoffed and rolled his shoulders in frustration.

"Joke all you like, Amitola, but there's something unique about that girl." Adam hummed thoughtfully. "I like her." Indeed there was something about her feistiness that drew Adam to her, and everyone in this town knew that Adam always got what he wanted; one way or another he would have her too.


	2. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghira Belladonna plans to sell his newest inventions, but experiences a very unfortunate detour that nearly costs him his life!

Blake returned home to hear the house filled with crashing noises. She found her father in his study, picking up scraps of metal and an assortment of tools. He looked up from his place on the floor, smiling at the sight of her.

"Don't worry, nothing's broken." He quickly assured her as he set aside the metal scraps. He grunted as he lifted himself up to his feet and Blake was quick to help steady him. "I'm getting so clumsy nowadays." He grumbled in annoyance.

"At least nothing broke." Blake reminded him. He sighed and sat down in his desk chair, sinking into the seat. Blake picked up his building materials and placed them on the table they had fallen from. "Are you alright?" She asked him, having noticed his dour mood. He laughed bitterly and rubbed his temples to ebb away a headache.

"If I don't sell all of my inventions this year I'm not sure that we'll have enough money to get by." He answered her honestly. "I'll have to get work in town." Blake frowned at that, knowing well just how much her father wanted to pursue his passion of inventing. He was a brilliant man and he would only be wasted doing manual labor, though that was likely what they'd make him do.

"I could go with you to the fair this year." Blake offered, smiling in attempt to cheer him up. "I can help you sell them. I know you can come off a bit strong for some people, so maybe a calmer approach will help." Ghira scoffed and shook his head.

"No. It's too dangerous for you to come along. The forests are filled with grimm and I won't risk you getting hurt. Especially not when you're so young." He was firm in his decision, which only served to further annoy her.

"I'm not a child." Blake huffed and turned away in offense.

"No, you're a young woman with her entire life ahead of her." Blake's expression softened and she turned to him in concern as he stood and gathered his displayed inventions. Those were his favorites, the ones he was most proud of. Blake hadn't known how desperately they needed money.

"Please? I want to see someplace outside of this town!" Blake pleaded him, sharp ears lowered with her desperation for adventure. "Just this once?"

"You're not going with me and that's final." Ghira told her firmly with a stern look, one which promptly made her accept defeat. He sighed and went to the door, pausing for a final word before heading out. "I should be back within the week."

-/-/-/-/-

Ghira Belladonna tightened the rope that secured into his wagon the trunk which contained his prized inventions. Most had been kitchen utilities that made food preparation quicker or simpler. He had hoped they would sell well in the nearby town, since nobody here seemed to care for them.

He shifted the saddle on his horse to ensure it fit properly before turning to his daughter. With a bag of food and a kiss on the cheek she wished him a safe journey and watched as he mounted his horse and trotted away. Years ago Ghira might have been worried that Blake would struggle being without him; ever since her mother passed many responsibilities fell to her. This time around he felt confident that his little kitten would be perfectly fine without him. She was a woman now, after all. He knew that sooner or later she would have to leave the nest, so to speak. He couldn't coddle her forever.

The path to the nearest town was simple to navigate for anyone who had the vaguest clue where they were going. All you needed to do was follow the river and turn away from the forest, never towards. That road hadn't been used in years because of the vast number of grimm that filled the depths of the forest. Any common man would be killed. Ghira had made this trip several times a year for the past ten years. He nearly knew it by memory.

Ghira was so familiar with the path, in fact, that he grew suspicious when a large boulder came into view around a curve in the road. Moving ahead on his intended path he became astonished to see a large amount of the mountain to his left had crumbled and buried the road under large stones that would be impossible for him alone to move. He cursed under his breath and dismounted his horse to see if there was possibly a way around the rockslide. The rocks had tumbled all the way into the thick forest, which offered no space between trees for his wagon to fit through.

His only options were to cut through the forest or return home.

Ghira huffed in frustration and scratched his head as he attempted to think of a solution. His chest of inventions was too heavy to carry all the way to town, even if he could manage to climb over the rocks. The forest likely had another path that led back to the main road, but it was dark and filled with dangerous creatures. He could return home, but he would be penniless for the next few months as the townspeople cleared the road. He and Blake would struggle to get by and he was determined to have her never know how it felt to starve.

He sighed in defeat and returned to his horse, softly apologizing in advance for how frightful this journey would be for him. He mounted and guided the horse onto the forest path. Trees towered over him in every direction, the only sunlight being filtered through a thick blanket of leaves. Animals scurried about, startled by the intruder. This place seemed deceptively peaceful; Ghira recognized a faint noise of tapping as a woodpecker, the chirping of birds made for a sweet song, and the smell of tree sap was sweet for the nose.

The only indication that something more sinister inhabited these woods was the faint heavy breathing in the brush and the soft growls as red eyes watched from dens. Ghira felt a shiver run down his spine in fear, though he tried to brush it off. These creatures could smell the fear on you, even feeding off of it. That's what the stories said anyway. Stories had a tendency to exaggerate simple details. Still he spurred his horse to move faster, the wagon thumping on the uneven road behind them.

Ghira had little time to react as monstrous wolves jumped out of the thicket and bit at the horse's legs, causing it to cry out in pain and terror. The horse bolted, caring little that Ghira was struggling to stay atop. The wolves continued their chase, drawing blood from the poor equine's calves. Ghira had no means to protect himself, so he attempted to kick at the wild beasts as he rode. He managed to knock one smack on top of its head, but another bit firmly into the horse's leg and down it tumbled, throwing Ghira forward.

He bolted to his feet and shouted at the beasts in attempt to scare them off, but they remained unfazed. They advanced, creeping closer towards him until he turned to flee. He ran like he hadn't run in a couple decades. He bolted down the road like his life depended on it, which it possibly did. He came to a fork in the road and went right without even considering the choice and tragically tumbled after tripping on a stone resting askew.

He groaned as he struggled to lift himself, no doubt bruised several places from such a harsh fall. To his surprise and utmost joy he found that the wolves had ceased their chase. They stood about ten feet from him, pacing back and forth as if scared to go any further. Turning to see if somehow a beast even worse was behind him, Ghira's gaze fell upon a grand metal gate, framed by two stone pillars on each side. Ghira came closer, noticing the pillars had a rose engraved in the stone of each one.

Past this gate was a brick path that led to a grand castle, high in stature and elegant in architecture. Filled with curiosity, a despicable trait that seemed to run in his family, Ghira pushed open the large gates. They groaned with age, and the sound of rusted metal pushed to move grated on the ears. He hesitantly stepped forward past the large metal gates, gazing up at the spires of the grand castle. He had heard rumors of an old castle such as this before, but he had never thought it to be real. It was an old legend he heard as a child, a tale of the humans that once enslaved his people ages ago.

He walked down the decrepit brick path, crushing weeds that grew from the cracks under his boots. With the castle's landscaping in such a poor state he assumed the place to be completely abandoned, which was why he was confused when he came upon a clearing with a single rose bush in the center. It had been meticulously cared for and all weeds had been kept away from it, allowing scarlet roses to blossom with their fullest beauty.

Ghira suddenly felt the odd sensation of being watched and wondered if there really was someone in this place. There had to be for this single bush to be in such fine condition, but why only this bush and not the entire yard? He stepped closer to it, kneeling to smell the flowers. A loud bang from behind startled him and he spun around, eyes wide in horror as a large two headed dog came running at him.

Ghira scrambled to his feet and ran back to the entrance of the property in yet another mad dash for his life, but the dog was too close for him to get away. Its teeth bore into his calf, the other head still barking viciously, and Ghira tumbled to the ground. He screamed in pain and fear as he attempted to kick the dog off of him. The dog refused to release him, seemingly unaffected entirely by Ghira's efforts as if the damn thing was immune to all sense of pain.

"Zwei! Heel!" A woman's voice shouted from farther up the path and the dog immediately obeyed. It released Ghira without a second thought and happily trotted up the path to its owner, proudly sitting down beside her.

"I'm sorry if I was trespassing." Ghira quickly apologized, understanding the necessity of a guard dog for a house so grand and although he was admittedly disturbed by the two heads, he had seen before animals with the same trait in freak shows. "I was headed North when a rockslide blocked my way." He dusted off his knees as he stood and winced as he put pressure on his left leg, blood seeping through his trousers.

"You need medical help. You can come inside." The woman kindly offered to him. Ghira sighed a breath of relief at this news. He was skeptical that he could make it back home without his leg at least getting infected.

"Thank you very much." He lifted his head and met her gaze only for his heart to drop to his stomach. The first thing he had noticed was her vibrant blonde hair, though he quickly noticed that she lacked ears. She didn't seem to have a tail, or wings, or fins, or any skin pattern that indicated in any way that she was faunus.

This was a human.

"I, um...I really shouldn't...waste time, though." Ghira anxiously cleared his throat and turned to limp back to the entrance, preferring to face grimm than a human. "I'm sure my daughter will be very worried about me. I should get home as quickly as I can." He firmly insisted.

"If your daughter cares then she wouldn't want to see you feverish from an infection, would she?" Ghira stopped in his tracks, unwilling to admit to himself that this human had a point. It was foolish to think he could slip away when he was dripping blood onto the ground. Not to mention that the grimm just past the gate would happily rip him to shreds without a second thought. "Is an extra hour saved really worth that much if you die in a few days?"

"Alright, alright." He turned back and forced himself closer to her, though she quickly met him halfway to help him walk. He felt anxiety in his gut being so close to a human, let alone one he knew nothing about and whose dog had just attacked him. It was probably trained to kill all faunus, whether they trespassed or not. Thank goodness he hadn't brought Blake with him.  
He grunted as she helped him up the stairs to the front doors. They were already open, likely from when she had ran outside to see the fuss. She didn't bother to close the doors behind them either.

Ghira had thought the outside of the castle had been beautiful, but the inside was so much more impressive. Tapestries hung from the arches in the hall, a beautifully patterned rug ran the expanse of the hallway's floor, and as she lead him into the foyer he was greeted with the lovely sight of a grand piano. The furniture was elegant and quite honestly looked brand new, so Ghira was happy with sitting down on the chaise that she had guided him to.

"I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." She politely requested him to stay before leaving behind a door on the opposite end of the foyer. Ghira took the time he had to look around and appreciate the decor of this room alone. He first noticed a large portrait of a family above the fireplace. A man with golden hair much like this young woman's, a woman about the same age as him with dark hair, and two young girls sitting on each of their laps.

The young woman returned surprisingly fast, carrying a bucket of water with a rag over the edge. She sat it down beside his leg and kneeled in front of him. Ghira rolled up the leg of his trousers, groaning in pain at the slightest pressure on his wound. She rung out the rag first before very gently dabbing around the general area of the wound to clean off the blood. Ghira was somewhat impressed by the care she took with this task.

"I'm sorry about this." She apologized suddenly, bringing Ghira's attention up to her from his leg. Her expression seemed genuinely regretful. "That rose bush is...very special. Zwei is meant to protect it." Ghira hummed, considering that for a moment. He supposed he didn't blame the dog for doing what it was trained to do.

"Is he named Zwei because he has two heads?" He asked her with a soft chuckle. She cracked a smile and turned to rinse the rag before ringing it out and continuing.

"Something like that." She dropped the rag into the bucket and pulled a roll of bandages from the pocket of her coat. "What's your daughter's name?" She asked for the purpose of conversation, though Ghira was rightfully suspicious.

"What's _yours_?" He demanded, his tone much harsher than it was a moment ago. She looked up at him in surprise, pausing her work.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot that part." She joked as she continued wrapping his leg, firm but not too tight. "My name is Yang." She answered politely. Ghira gave a frustrated sigh, somehow feeling bad for snapping at her. A human had no business asking for his daughter's name, but he doubted himself.

"Mine is Ghira." He returned the decency she was showing to him, never a very big fan of disrespecting people. Even if they were a human. "Why are you helping me?" He asked as she finished wrapping his leg. She stood and raised a brow at him, as though confused why he would even ask.

"What do you mean?" She asked sincerely. "You were hurt because of my dog. Why wouldn't I help you?" She leaned down to pick up the bucket and turned back to him, expecting an answer.

"You don't care that I'm a faunus?" Ghira asked her suspiciously, brows furrowed as he himself grew confused. "Or did you not realize?"

"Why does that matter?" Ghira was taken aback by the response, and slowly her confusion shifted to anger. "You think I would just let you be for a reason as silly as that? Why? Because I'm a human?" Her eyes flashed red and Ghira suddenly felt himself in a dangerous situation again. It didn't help that he couldn't think of an honest answer that wouldn't just make her angrier.

"I..." He sighed in defeat and shook his head. "No. You're right. I apologize. You've been kind and polite despite me disrupting your day and I suppose the cynical part of me assumed you had some kind of ulterior motives." Ghira felt the tenseness in his shoulders dissipate as Yang's eyes returned to their original shade of lavender.

"It's fine." She set the bucket aside to put away later before sitting down on the chaise beside him. "I understand why you'd be suspicious. I didn't really have the greatest first impression." She turned to Ghira and extended her hand with a hesitant smile. "My name is Yang Xiao-Long. It's nice to meet you." Ghira chuckled and firmly shook her hand.

"I'm Ghira Belladonna. It's nice to meet you too, Miss Xiao-Long." As he pulled his hand away, Ghira felt a satisfaction in knowing that he had likely made a friend today and not an enemy as he had been expecting. It occurred to him now that he should return the politeness in fairness. "My daughter's name is Blake. She's nearly eighteen now."

"Hm, Blake Belladonna, huh?" Yang smiled, showing him her appreciation for his newfound trust in her. "That's a very nice name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I want to make it clear that this is something I'm mostly doing for myself. Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorite Disney movies and I've been wanting to write a proper Bumblby parody for a while now.
> 
> Like I said before, don't expect regular uploads.  
> I need to focus on school so I don't have much free time to write.


	3. The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house is actually a gothic mansion, not a castle. Big difference actually and Ghira doesn't know it.  
> Blake does. Of course.
> 
> Also as I'm writing I'm starting to realize that I've made Blake kind of a bitch. I mean Yang is understandable, but Blake's attitude is just unnecessary. I'll blame it on old timey prejudices and emotional damage from her mother's death;  
> It's totally NOT because I cannot write her in character.

It had been days since Blake's father had left, and with each day past she grew increasingly worried. She reminded herself that the trip itself would take just over three days there and back and the fair itself lasted only two days. Blake attempted to distract herself with chores, though they quickly grew tiresome. On the seventh day of his absence Blake took it upon herself to go after him. If he had gotten hurt she would be left with no one to express herself to, no one to remind to eat after a long day's work.

Blake reluctantly sought out the only person in town she knew was willing to help her, as well as able to do so. She found Adam in the town's tavern, laughing over a hearty lunch as he conversed with "friends"; Blake knew their friendship was empty of all meaning. Adam perked when he saw her enter.

"I need a horse." Blake requested, skipping straight to the point. Adam's associates hushed their voices, recognizing the lack of respect she had for him and despising her for it. Adam leaned back in his chair, eyeing her appreciatively.

"Why's that?" He asked with a smirk, casually picking the meat out of his teeth. Blake frowned at the obvious disrespect of the action, but held her tongue.

"My father might be hurt. I need to find him." Adam glanced away with disinterest before a devious smile graced his expression.

"I'll give you a horse," He agreed, leaning forward over the table. "If you promise to marry me." His friends laughed, slapping him on the back to congratulate his sly wit. Blake scoffed in disgust and spat in his face.

"I'd sooner marry a human!" Hushed murmurs of fright came from the men around him as Adam wiped off his face, looking at Blake with thinly veiled anger.

"Then let your father die. Why should I care?" He leaned back against his chair and lifted his feet onto the table beside his plate. Blake had known before she ever entered the tavern what Adam would want in return. If her father's life was in danger she could not spare any delay.

"I'll make you a deal, Adam." Blake suggested, walking around the table to stand beside him. He watched her with suspicious eyes as she moved one hand over the back of his chair. "If I find my father, I'll give you a kiss."

"A voucher for a kiss, eh?" Adam smirked and, glancing to his friends, found approval of the offer. "Deal, but if you find your father you'll make it three."

" _Fine_." Blake reluctantly agreed and he grinned.

"Take any horse from my stable. And tell your father how much he's worth to you." He returned his attention to his meal and Blake turned and hurried out of the tavern. A sickening feeling washed over her when she took his horse. A part of her hoped she might not find her father, if only to avoid touching Adam any longer than necessary. She quickly pushed that part of her aside, repulsed by it.

-/-/-/-/-

The cold chill of the arriving night cut through to her bones. Blake shivered in the leather saddle, not only from cold but from fear. A rockslide had blocked the main road and now Blake was left with no choice but to navigate through the forest. She muttered a small prayer under her breath, hoping to avoid all beasts that might find her a tasty dinner. A wolf's howl cut through the trees and Blake yelped in surprise. She had never been in these woods, had never been in any woods. She didn't know what to expect at all.

Following the vague path that the road devolved into, Blake noticed a building a ways ahead. Pushing the horse forward, she came to realize that it was a grand mansion. Tall french architecture with gargoyles and spires, only to have a garden overgrown with weeds. The front gate was ajar and Blake was unsure if it had always been so or if someone had recently opened it. If the latter were the case then perhaps it was her father, desperate for shelter in this dangerous forest.

Another howl from behind her prompted Blake to impulsively enter the grounds, quickly dismounting to run over and close the gate. She allowed herself a breath and turned to the mansion. She walked forward, leading the horse along through the overgrowth. She noticed a bush of roses nearby, which was noteworthy when it rest within a chaotic yard of tall grass and weeds. The horse's lead slipped from her hand as she stepped forward, overcome with a desire to investigate.

A sharp series of barks startled her before she had the chance to smell the beautiful flowers. Blake looked around frantically, yelping in surprise as she found a two headed hound struggling against a chain in attempts to attack her. She stumbled and fell backwards, and were the hound not chained up she would have been dog food.

"For pete's sake!" A woman's voice came shouting from the tall doors of the estate. A wave of golden hair passed in front of Blake as the woman came to calm her monstrous dog. "This is why I chained you up, Zwei! Calm down!" From behind her Blake could easily see the absence of any ears or tail, and was immediately on her guard.

The woman looked over her shoulder at Blake, blazing red eyes that made Blake shudder in fright. To her surprise, though, the red seemed to melt away into a soft purple. The woman stood and stepped towards Blake, extending a hand in assistance. Blake flinched instinctively with ears lowered against her head, a detail the young woman did not miss.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay? He didn't bite you, did he?" She blathered on in concern as Blake stood on her own, having refused the suspicious offer of help. "I just don't want people picking the flowers, you know? He usually just scares them off."

"Is a rose bush really that important?" Blake asked with a scowl. The woman tensed and red hot anger flashed in her eyes again.

"You don't get to ask questions on _my_  property." She snapped. Blake flinched but bravely took a step forward in retaliation.

"I refuse to take your hostility. If you have a problem with me then say it outright." The woman stepped forward in return, coming a hair's breadth too close for Blake's comfort. Red eyes narrowed as if to ask Blake what her next move would be. She didn't have one.

"You're lucky my dog was chained. He'd have killed you. Nearly killed another faunus just the other day." In a moment Blake's anger was gone, replaced with desperate concern.

"What did he look like?" She asked as she stepped away to give the woman space, if only to increase the chances of her actually answering. She seemed surprised at first, the red in her gaze abruptly vanished with anger changed to surprise. "Did you catch his name?"

"Ghira. Why?" The woman raised a suspicious brow, though again her expression became surprised confusion as Blake grabbed her hands tightly and shook them in thanks.

"Where is he? Is he still here?" Without waiting for a response Blake turned and ran to the mansion's entrance. The woman called after her, but Blake ignored her. She burst through the grand doors and turned into the foyer, finding it empty. The woman came in after her, grabbing her arm to keep her from running further in. "Let me go!" Blake snapped at her, struggling out of her grip.

"Who are you to yell at me? You've trespassed onto _my_  land and you've gone into _my_ house without permission! I have half a mind to throw you to the wolves!" The woman barked, eyes once again a brilliant red. She reached for Blake's arm again to drag her out, and Blake slapped her in retaliation.

"Don't touch me, human!" Blake stepped back to put a safe distance between them. "Your monstrous dog nearly chews me to bits, you refuse to tell me where my father is, and you try to make _me_ the villain here!?"

"Your father is upstairs _healing_." She answered bitterly. "He's recovering from a fever. You should be grateful that I let him stay." She added with a frustrated scoff, turning away to lead Blake upstairs. "I'll take you to him."

"I..." Blake hesitated, surprised by the woman's sudden helpfulness. "Thank you." She cautiously followed the human, ascending the grand staircase stationed near the main entrance. The old steps creaked under their feet and Blake's nose itched from the dust they kicked up. "This place is in terrible condition." She commented, earning a brief laugh from the woman ahead of her.

"I don't get many visitors, so I don't concern myself with keeping things clean." She glanced back, purple eyes sparkling with amusement. "You don't have much tact, do you?" Blake frowned and looked away, slightly embarrassed to be called out.

"I've never needed it." She answered defensively. They turned right and the blonde human opened a door on the left, excusing herself as she entered. Blake followed her inside the room, her heart swelling to see her father up working on a gadget. He turned to greet the human with a smile, though it vanished with shock as soon as he saw Blake.

"Blake! What are you doing here?" He quickly stood from his chair, limping as he came closer. He pulled her into a strong hug.

"You were gone longer than you said you'd be! I thought something might have happened to you!" Blake exclaimed as she pulled away from his arms. "Why haven't you come home yet?"

"I was suffering from a terrible fever for the first few days." Ghira answered her, his eyes softened with guilt. "Then when I tried to track down my horse I simply couldn't find him." He explained remorsefully. "Miss Xiao-Long has been kind enough to let me stay for the time being." Blake tensed and hesitantly turned to face the ill-tempered woman. She frowned as they locked eyes, as if rubbing it in Blake's face that she had been wrong.

"I...should thank you, then." Blake said to her, fidgeting with the cuff of her shirt. She glanced up when her thanks was met with silence, expecting the woman to be bitter about Blake's words. Instead she was smiling, as if amused by the dramatic change in tone between them. "I apologize for my rudeness." Blake insisted.

"We simply got off on the wrong foot." She assured. "I _was_  a bit harsh with you. My..." She hesitated and her expression grew sorrowful. "My sister always told me not to lash out. It's about time I listen." She suddenly perked up again, almost forcefully so. "You and your father can stay the night before heading back."

"Thank you..." Blake trailed off as it occurred to her that she hadn't heard this woman's first name yet.

"Yang." She answered the unspoken question with a bright smile. "You and your father are welcome to the house, _Blake_." She added with a mischievous spirit invading her smile. "Just stay out of the western wing." She added with finality.

"Why?" Blake hesitantly asked. Ghira scoffed and gripped her shoulder, his expression alone firmly scolding her when she turned to him. Yang's gaze hardened, growing cold from a closely guarded secret.

"I don't want anyone there. You shouldn't need anything more than that." Blake parted her lips to reply, but her father tightly squeezed her shoulder to remind her to hold her tongue. She didn't know anything about this woman, and was certain that her father knew best. Even if this did raise many questions.

"She'll stay away, Miss Xiao-Long." Ghira assured her. Yang nodded in appreciation and turned to leave, closing the door behind her. Ghira released a heavy breath that he had likely been holding for the entire interaction. "What did you say to her, my foolish little girl?"

"Nothing entirely out of line." Blake huffed defensively. She crossed her arms indignantly, scrunching her nose in annoyance. "Why should I be so polite to a human anyway? It's not as if she'd treat us with the same dignity."

"This human has offered to let us stay in her home free of charge in case you've gone deaf!" Ghira firmly scolded. "She has treated me with nothing but respect and I expect you to return her decency in kind, regardless of her race."

"Her dog attacked me! _And_ you, if you don't recall." Blake argued, her ears lowered in annoyance. Ghira sighed with exhaustion and massaged his temples with two fingers. He limped back over to his desk to continue working. Blake scowled, the lack of response only angering her further. "You can't just ignore facts, father."

"That rose bush is special to her for whatever reason and so she's trained that freak of a dog to guard it. I won't question her so long as she doesn't give me a good reason to. Which she hasn't. I expect you to do the same." Blake pouted as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You can't tell me you have no questions at all." Blake grumbled. "Why does she live here all alone, for one?"

"She's taking care of the place while her family is away." Ghira answered calmly.

"If she's the owner of this place then she must be rich. So why is she staying to take care of the house and not a group of servants? Not to mention she told me that she doesn't bother to clean. She must not be expecting her family back anytime soon." Blake pointed out. This was a suspicious thing indeed, and she could tell from how her father tensed that he agreed. "If she even has family to expect. This place looks abandoned. Maybe she _doesn't_  own this place."

"Ask yourself all the questions you like, but we will not bother her with your foolish paranoias." Ghira grumbled. "We don't want to cause any problems, whether she does own the house or not." Blake frowned and absently looked around the room in attempts to occupy her attentive mind.

There were so many details about this place that made Blake's hairs stand on end. The one meticulously kept rose bush, guarded by a two headed dog? It was like something straight from a fairy tale. The fact that this estate was in the middle of the forest was another peculiar detail that Blake did not overlook. And most of all this west wing that Yang seemed so secretive of. What was within? Perhaps something that proved the human brutality in her?

"Did you hear me, Blake?" Ghira demanded a response from her, abruptly pulling her from her thoughts. Blake rolled her eyes, thankful that her father was not looking her way. She would have gotten quite the earful.

" _Yes_. I won't ask." It was the truth for the most part; She wouldn't lie to her father. Still, refusing to ask never meant that she couldn't investigate. She simply needed to wait until late at night when both Yang and Blake's father would be asleep. Then she could see for herself what was really in this west wing. The curiosity itself was _killing_ her.

Blake excused herself from her father's room and stepped out into the hall to find her own. With such a small cottage in town she had gotten used to sharing a room with her father, but this was an opportunity to have a rich man's room all to herself! There was no way she could possibly resist the temptation. For all her humbleness, Blake had often dreamed of sleeping amongst silk and satin.

The room she ducked into was dusty just like the rest of the house, almost like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Blake ran one finger across a shelf in experimentation, scowling in disgust as she pulled away her finger to find the tip covered in a thick coat of dust. She wiped it off on her skirt and walked to the bed. A wooden frame held the mattress aloft, elegant carvings decorating the posts. At the head of the bed a long wingless dragon was carved into the frame, giving it a grandiose air that Blake doubted it would have had otherwise. The duvet was stiff from a long time of not being used, though it had remained so much softer than any blanket Blake had ever had the pleasure of using.

Blake slipped off her boots and slipped under the covers, caring little for the cleanliness of the sheets. The feeling of lying on air more than made up for it. Blake let herself sink into the mattress, sighing in satisfaction. This feeling was so grand she wasn't sure she would ever want to leave.

A thump against her door made Blake jolt upwards, fully alert in case of any threats. She reluctantly left the comfort of her bed and crept towards the door, carefully pressing her left ears against the wood to listen for any sign of what had made the noise. A sharp clang of metal made Blake flinch and she stifled a surprised gasp behind her hand. Suddenly the hall was eerily silent, though soon she could hear metal clanking as if a person in full armor was walking towards her door. This was it. She was a goner. A human clad in armor would push down her door and gut her right there.

To Blake's surprise and immense relief her final moment never came. She could hear the clanging metal was right outside her door, though nobody seemed to be attempting to enter her room. A scrape against the wood flooring was followed by heavy footsteps moving away and a thunk several feet down the hall, as if setting a heavy wooden object down on the floor. Confused and admittedly insanely curious, Blake cautiously opened her door.

In the hall two people in suits of armor seemed to be playing croquet. They looked up at her, their mouth pieces clanging as they moved loosely with the abrupt motion of their heads. Shocked, the two looked at each other, then back to Blake, then back to each other, before throwing their mallets aside and running down the hall in retreat.

Blake stood still, eyes wide in horror as one dropped their helmet.... and had no head underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are uncultured;
> 
> Croquet is a game originating from France where you hit a wooden ball through hoops in the ground with a wooden mallet.  
> It's like the 1700s rich person version of minigolf
> 
> (Also let's be honest not even RWBY writers can write Blake in character)


	4. Enchantment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is going pretty well so far. I know it's been a while since I've updated, so here it is. Chapter five is already in the works so keep in touch!  
> This is awfully short but it's been hard to write at random intervals and I don't want to lose interest in the story too quickly. So I imagine the next couple will be comparitively shorter.

Blake quickly shut the door in a panic, bracing herself against it as though they would try to bust it down. They had ran, though. They seemed frightened, although Blake was certain she had given them nothing to be scared of. Perhaps they were simply scared of being caught. If they were trying to keep their existence secret then she could understand.

Blake daringly cracked open the door, peeking out into the dark hall, lit only by moonlight filtered through windows. She couldn't see them. She stepped out into the hall, her bare feet making soft noises against the wood as she crept forward. She had snuck halfway towards the stairs when a helmet poked out from around the corner, separated from its body and held aloft by jts own hand. It jumped when it saw her and quickly darted back into hiding. Blake impulsively ran after it, following the noise of clattering armor.

"Wait! Come back!" She called out to it in attempt to get it to slow down. It didn't. Blake spun around the corner and spotted one of the suits of armor as it bolted down the hall. It abruptly fell, and an outstretched marble foot made it clear that it had been tripped by the statue against the wall.

"Hey!" The suit of armor cried out as it picked itself up, its voice masculine yet surprisingly juvenile. Its mouth piece rattled as it spoke, the helmet shifting to look as though it were glaring up at the statue. "Just because I don't have bones doesn't mean I can't get hurt!"

"Mistress told you not to run in the halls." The statue replied in a calm, feminine voice. Its presence was cold, though the statue itself was of a rather warm and inviting woman. Another one stood on the other side of the hall with an indignant expression. Blake stared in shock, at a loss for how to react. She was sure this had to be some sort of trick. A joke the servants pulled on guests to entertain themselves.

"I was running from her." The suit of armor pointed at Blake, bringing the attention of the two statues directly towards her. Blake tensed under their empty gazes, carved stone doing little to express a person's thoughts. They both suddenly reached out and slapped the suit of armor, knocking his helmet off. It thudded onto the rug below him, rolling away as he scoffed in offense. "That was uncalled for!"

"Jaune, you utter moron!" The statue to the right exclaimed in horror, turning to Blake again as if to make sure she wasn't running. 'Jaune' huffed as he picked his head back up, placing it atop his shoulders where it belonged.

"Relax, Weiss." He waved a hand dismissively at the statue. He stepped closer, covering his hand and whispering. He likely thought he was being cautious, but Blake could still hear him. "She's a faunus, in case you didn't notice."

"Of course I noticed!" She barked. Blake lowered her ears, scowling distastefully at the two. Of course that was important to them.

"Can one of you please explain to me what the heck is going on?" Blake snapped, taking a brave step forward. "Am I dreaming? Hallucinating?" She demanded an answer if only to giev her a head start in attempting to wrap her mind around the situation. The suit of armor took a step towards her and she instinctively stepped back.

"It's _magic_." He said with a flourish of his hands. Blake frowned, unable to find the humor in this situation. "Okay, so you're not really a fan of humor." He paused and hummed as he seemed to be in thought. "That will definitely be a set back."

"I apologize if I don't see the humor in losing my mind!" She barked at him. The armor lifted his hands in defense, stepping away with a nervous laugh.

"Alright, no need to psych yourself out." He extended his hand in greeting. "My name is Jaune Arc. My wife and I were the groundskeepers." He turned to look over his shoulder without waiting for Blake to shake his hand. "She must be hiding. Sorry if we spooked you earlier." He apologized, awkwardly rubbing the back of his helmet.

"No, um...it's...fine." Blake hesitated, still unsure of how to interact with a living suit of armor. This was all very strange.

"And I'm also sorry for running away without introducing myself. We aren't exactly allowed to let people know about us." He explained with a small shrug. "You can keep a secret, though. Right?" Blake opened her mouth to reply, but was unable to get a word in before he cut her off. "Pyrrha!" Blake turned around, finding the other suit of armor approaching them.

"Jaune! You know that nobody's supposed to know about the curse!" Pyrrha exclaimed as they hurried over. Their voice was distinctly feminine, though the suit of armor had an identical build to Jaune's and was clearly built for a man. "Oh, Miss Yang will be so upset with you!"

"Don't worry, Pyrrha!" Jaune assured her with a hearty slap on the back. "She's a _faunus_!" He whispered loudly to his friend, still oblivious to the fact that even a human would be able to hear him still.

"What does it matter if I'm a faunus?" Blake demanded, crossing her arms with an indignant scoff. Jaune turned to her in surprise.

"The curse!" He insisted randomly, unable to properly explain. "Pyrrha!" He turned to his friend desperately, praying that she could salvage the situation. Blake turned to Pyrrha with a scowl, tapping her fingers on one arm impatiently.

"Right! The curse!" Pyrrha jumped at the sudden demand of her. "Only a faunus can break the curse!" She blurted without thought. The question was finally answered, and yet Blake was simply left with more questions.

"What sort of curse?" Blake asked curiously. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other, glanced behind Blake towards the statues, and both sighed in defeat. They knew that there was no way they could get her to pretend that this hadn't happened.

/////

"So a faunus witch cursed you all because Yang only saw her as an animal?" Blake confirmed the story with Jaune as they walked back towards her room. He shrugged and nodded, confirming that she had pretty much summed it all up. "And so the only way to break the curse is for her to see a faunus as an equal?"

"Not necessarily. Equal is so subjective that the witch took it a step further." Pyrrha politely corrected her. "It's more like the curse won't be broken until a faunus takes first priority in her mind, even before herself."

"So basically she'll have to fall in love with a faunus." Jaune added with a laugh. Blake stopped in her tracks and turned to them with flushed cheeks.

"Then how could I possibly help!? I'm a woman!" They stared at her in surprise for a few seconds before their expressions lifted in delight. Blake felt anxiety from the prospect of their enigmatic thought processes. She couldn't understand a thing that they did or said.

"What does that matter?" They both asked at once. Blake stared at them, entirely speechless as she struggled for a response that she might find acceptable. "Love isn't strictly romantic." Pyrrha pointed out. Blake looked away and unconsciously licked her lips as she considered the situation.

"I...I'd be willing to stay. I haven't much waiting for me back in town." Blake told them honestly. She remembered her deal with Adam, and that she now owed him a kiss. "In fact, there are some things I'd rather avoid a bit longer."

"Then feel free to make yourself at home!" Jaune enthused excitedly. "We have a wonderfully large kitchen! And a ballroom, a library, a garden, and-"

"Wait, a library?" Blake's ears perked with interest. A mansion as grand as this one was sure to have a library with more books than she had even heard of. "Can I see it?"

"Ah! But it's late! You should go to bed and get plenty of sleep!" Jaune insisted suddenly. "We'll give you the full tour tomorrow. Come on!" He started ushering her down the hall and opened the bedroom's door for her. Blake stumbled inside after being nudged and spun around to argue, only to have the door slam shut in her face.

Blake sighed in defeat and sat down on the edge of the bed before falling back. The day's events had left her exhausted. She barely managed to lay properly before her eyes drifted closed and the world faded around her.

-/-/-/-/-

Yang Xiao-Long leaned on the back of a yellow arm chair, a sorrowful expression on her face. Her eyes lifted to the portrait on the wall, a reminder of a happier time. She had been ten years old in that painting, and though it had only been seven years it felt like an eternity ago. The door behind her opened with a startlingly loud groan and heavy footsteps came towards her. The clank of metal gave away the identity of her guest.

"Um...Miss Xiao-Long?" Pyrrha's voice cut the silence like the blades she once forged. Yang didn't respond. "About your guest, the young lady," Yang quickly turned around.

"What about her?" Pyrrha seemed surprised by the interruption, and Jaune beside her took the opportunity to step forward.

"She saw us." He answered directly. "She knows about the curse." Yang sighed in frustration and turned back, stepping away from the chair to approach a table a few feet from it. Her hands gently caressed smooth glass, the rose underneath a reminder of her time quickly running out.

"You told her?" Yang asked him cautiously. There was a long silence before Jaune awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Well, she's a faunus. I figured she might be able to break the curse." He explained hesitantly. Yang looked over her shoulder with blazing red eyes.

"That was awfully presumptuous of you, Jaune." She growled.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Pyrrha boldly stepped forward, urging Jaune back so wouldn't make things worse. "Though, you should know that she's agreed to stay." Instantly the red in Yang's gaze vanished.

"She has?" She sighed and shook her head, refusing to let her hopes raise any higher. "It doesn't matter. There's no time. She's already started to wilt." Her eyes focused on the rose, black as ink, and the single petal that rest on the table. Yang's hands gripped the glass cover. Rough scales on the back of her hand made her yank them away and pull her sleeve over her hand. "And I'm changing faster."

"You'd only need a few months!" Jaune insisted. "Please, at least try! If not for us, then for your family!" Yang spun around in anger, storming towards them.

"Don't mention my family like you understand!" She snapped, pushing him back. Pyrrha quickly backed away, leaving the room and dragging Jaune along. Yang slammed the doors shut behind them, shoulders shaking as she tried to calm herself.

Yang slowly pulled up her sleeve, cringing at the extent that the scales had grown. They itched like hell, but she knew that scratching did nothing to alleviate it. The ache in her back had come back and she had recently started to notice her spine bending abnormally. She knew that Blake was likely the only chance she had at ending the curse, but she couldn't bring herself to try. She had already accepted this fate. She couldn't bear to raise her hopes only to have them crushed once again.


End file.
